Hope is a waking dream
by pepete55
Summary: Post 3x11. Le retour dans la forêt enchantée peut réserver bien des surprises. Comment les protagonistes vont-il y faire face et pourquoi Hook déboule-t-il un an plus tard à la porte d'Emma ?


Salut !

C'est un peu anxieuse que je me présente devant vous avec ma première fiction sur Once Upon A Time. J'avais déjà écrit pas mal de choses sur Once Upon A Time mais cela n'a jamais vraiment abouti, ma corbeille peut en témoigner.  
Mais à un moment ou un autre, il faut se lancer, et je crois que voici le moment !  
Ma fanfic se déroule juste après le 3x11 et se déroulera sur deux parties différentes en espace et en temps (mais vous comprendrez très vite ce que je veux dire par là)  
Pour le moment, ça reprend pas mal de chose de la fin de l'épisode puisque c'est basé dessus, mais après ce sera du 100% inédit.  
Je vais essayer de m'intéresser à une grande partie des personnages de la série, désolée si certains seront moins abordés que d'autre.  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tous retenaient leur souffle en observant la Sauveuse et son fils partir sans se retourner. Cela représentait un adieu déchirant. La perte d'êtres chères. Mais aussi de l'espoir. La perspective qu'Emma et Henry seraient en sécurité et qu'ils seraient heureux libérés de tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Ils ne sauraient rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils vivraient leur vie comme si tous les personnages de Storybrooke n'avaient jamais existé. Et ce serait la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée. On ne pouvait souhaiter mieux pour eux.

Chacun cherchait à camoufler son appréhension, affichant un masque de parfaite impassibilité, mais il ne fallait pas se mentir, ils étaient tous autant terrifiés les uns que les autres. Ils savaient que leur avenir était incertain. Ils ignoraient ce qui les attendait réellement, ce qui leur arriverait une fois que Regina aurait contré le plan de Pan. Tout leur monde semblait s'écrouler en l'espace de quelques secondes. Leur existence même semblait être remise en question.

Regina déchira la formule de la malédiction d'un geste ferme et décidé et ce fut les yeux rivés vers la coccinelle jaune qui s'éloignait de Storybrooke qu'ils furent tous engloutis par l'épaisse fumée violette...

* * *

**Quelques secondes plus tard, Forêt Enchantée**

Une drôle de sensation avait envahi les habitants de Storybrooke. Plongés dans le brouillard, beaucoup eurent l'impression d'expérimenter le néant. Et c'était pire que tout. Pire que la douleur, que la peine et la souffrance. Rien sous leurs pieds, aucune sensation de mouvement, pas d'air mais aucun sentiment d'étouffement. Il leur avait semblé flotter tout en étant en inertie totale. Ils crurent à la fin jusqu'à ce que, les yeux clos, Snow sentit une légère brise dans ses cheveux. On pouvait commencer à percevoir l'odeur des feuilles mortes et on entendait le chant des oiseaux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et battit des paupières. Elle baissa les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous là, vêtus comme leur personnage de conte de fée.

- On est de retour, souffla-t-elle.

Le soulagement pouvait d'ores et déjà se lire sur les visages et chacun serrait ses proches dans ses bras avec contentement. David adressa un petit sourire rassurant à sa femme, lui assurant par avance qu'il prendrait les choses en main et que tout se passerait bien. Après tout, ils avaient vécu bien pire par le passé.

Belle, elle, ne participait pas vraiment à la joie générale. Oui, elle était en vie, en un seul morceau et elle avait conservé tous ses souvenirs. Mais comment aurait-elle pu s'en réjouir alors qu'elle venait de perdre l'homme qui était le plus cher à ses yeux ?

Regina non plus n'avait rien à fêter. Elle venait de sauver tout le monde. Elle avait tenté de participer à leur fin heureuse. Mais ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'ils la détestaient tous, qu'elle ne les appréciait guère plus et qu'elle venait de perdre la seule personne à qui elle tenait. Henry. Comment pourrait-elle se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais ? Pourquoi devait-elle endurer ça ? Peut être était-il vrai que les vilains ne devaient pas avoir de fin heureuse...

Un cri étouffé les tirèrent pourtant de leurs pensées. Tout le monde se tourna vers Ruby qui avait émis ce son pour le moins perturbant et la foule compacte se rua vers elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? La questionna David.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse pour s'en faire une idée. La main plaquée sur sa bouche, Ruby fixait deux corps allongés l'un à côté de l'autre à même le sol. Certains s'étaient détournés, d'autres ne pouvaient en détacher leur regard, d'un air peiné. Quant à Belle, elle s'était remise à sangloter à distance.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là et il fallait déjà que la réalité les rattrape. Les contes de fée n'étaient pas toujours joyeux.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de l'assemblée mais personne n'osait amorcer le moindre geste.

- Il va falloir les enterrer.

Cette fois, ce fut à Hook de s'exprimer. Face à deux cadavres, il fallait faire preuve de décence et leur créer une sépulture correcte. Même si l'un des deux était l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi pendant des siècles pour se venger.

- Je... je les ai vus respirer, balbutia Ruby.

- C'est impossible, fit Regina d'un ton catégorique.

Chacun retint son souffle, le regard rivé vers les deux « dépouilles ». Avec un peu d'attention, on pouvait clairement voir leur poitrine se soulever lentement au rythme de leur respiration.

- Intéressant, commenta Whale, un sourcil levé.

* * *

**Un an plus tard, monde réel, New York**

Huit heures et quart. Emma éteignit son réveil et se leva de bonne humeur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Henry était déjà levé. Elle l'observa arroser les plantes avec un petit sourire empli de fierté. Elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir changé d'avis et de l'avoir gardé. C'était son fils et il illuminait quotidiennement sa journée, aussi naïf que cela puisse paraître.

Elle plaça une assiette et une tasse devant Henry qui venait de s'attabler.

- Maman, tu as oublié quelque chose, lui fit-il remarquer.

Leur rituel habituel. Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui appréciait autant l'ajout de cet ingrédient.

- Bien sûr, la cannelle, dit-elle en corrigeant son oubli.

Alors qu'elle frappait avec amusement sa tasse contre celle d'Henry, des coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment tôt. Et généralement, personne ne venait jamais les voir, si ce n'est leur voisine âgée quand elle avait perdu son chat ou souhaitait leur apporter de nombreux plats en échange d'un peu de compagnie.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Henry.

- Non.

Elle allait se concentrer de nouveau sur son assiette, ignorant ce visiteur inopportun quand de nouveaux coups furent frappés, de manière encore plus sèche que la dernière fois. Ce n'était définitivement par leur voisine !

- Henry, attends ici, dit-elle avant de se lever et de se hâter vers la porte.

Quand elle ouvrit, elle découvrit un homme brun, vêtu entièrement de cuir. Il s'était trompé de période pour Halloween ! Et... est-ce qu'il portait sérieusement de l'eye-liner ?

- Swan, souffla t-il alors qu'un sourire soulagé s'étendait sur son visage.

Alors il connaissait son nom... Aussi bien, cela pouvait être un illuminé qui avait lu les noms sur les sonnettes et avait choisi celui qui lui plaisait le plus. A New York il fallait toujours s'attendre à tout.

Elle était restée dans l'encadrement de la porte mais elle dû réagir rapidement en plaçant une main protectrice devant elle quand il tenta de s'avancer dans l'appartement.

- Emma, commença-t-il.

Maintenant il connaissait aussi son prénom. C'était de plus en plus bizarre.

- Je vous connais ? Demanda la blonde.

Elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, sinon elle s'en serait rappelée.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit. Ta famille a des problèmes, expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse.

Pour Emma, il tenait vraiment des propos sans queue ni tête. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, ni ce qu'il cherchait mais elle sentait de plus en plus que cette situation pourrait tourner au vinaigre d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Ma famille est ici. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un vieil ami.

Les sourcils d'Emma se froncèrent un peu plus. Elle essayait de reconnaître à travers les traits du brun quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu à l'université, voire même au lycée. Mais c'était définitivement non.

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas te rappeler de moi mais je peux t'aider à te rappeler.

Et là, sans prévenir, il passa sa main derrière sa tête et l'embrassa. Sous le choc, Emma releva son genou et le repoussa avec frénésie. Elle était une femme vivant seule avec son fils, alors si elle ne voulait pas se faire agresser, elle devait se défendre seule. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle l'avait compris et c'était pour ça qu'elle était toujours sur ses gardes, prête à réagir.

Il poussa un grognement en grimaçant, appuyé contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bon sang ?! Demanda Emma, les mains sur la porte en position défensive, prête à la refermer rapidement s'il faisait le moindre geste.

- Je devais essayer. Je sais que ça doit paraître dingue. Mais tu dois m'écouter...

Elle avait déjà fermé la porte en le voyant s'approcher.

- Tu dois te rappeler ! Entendit-elle à travers l'entrée.

Elle retourna voir son fils, le souffle court, le cœur battant.

- Qui c'était ? Demanda Henry.

- Aucune idée. Quelqu'un a dû laisser la porte ouverte en bas.

Elle lança un dernier regard vers l'entrée, comme effrayée que l'inconnu puisse se frayer un passage d'une manière ou d'une autre, avant de retourner s'installer à table.


End file.
